The God, The Legend, and Tony
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Tony's not the jealous type but when he's in the same room as an actual God of Thunder and a living American Legend, he feels a little inferior.


All characters belong to Marvel Comics. This takes place after Iron Man 2. Many thanks to Silverheart09 for betareading this.

The God, The Legend, and Tony

By Marie Nomad

I am not the jealous type. No, really, I was never jealous. I am a billionaire genius who could get any girl I want. Men would kill to be in my position and many had. But, when Steve and Thor stopped by to visit Pepper and me, I felt a little... weird. I like them, I really do but they just clicked with Pepper that I don't like in a way that I don't like.

Thor was huge with bulging biceps and long blond hair. He had Norse armor with a badass hammer that not even Iron Man could lift. His voice is deep like the thunder he commands and he had taken down a squad of SHIELD agents using just his massive fists. There was also the fact that Thor was an actual god. He was the personification of a barbarian warrior that women lust for on the covers of those cheap romance novels. He and Pepper just talked about mythology and she got enthralled by him and his pecs. I may be able to hand her the world but Thor, he could give her the entire universe.

_Pepper sat in a massive throne room surrounded by servants and warriors. Her long red hair was braided down her back and she was dressed in a sexy chain mail bikini. "My queen, Lord Thor is back from Midgard." A servant announced._

_"Excellent." Pepper stood up and greeted Thor. "My lord."_

_"My love." The two kissed passionately. _

"_How was Midgard, beloved?"_

"_The usual battles that I won with my incredible power and manly biceps." Thor explained. "I met your old employer."_

"_Oh, him? I barely think about him these days. He is a mere boy and you are a very manly man."_

"_Yes, I am. Let us go and have some raunchy sex." Thor said as he picked up Pepper and carried her off to their bedroom._

Why did I just imagine a bad fantasy novel? Now, she and Steve are talking. Now that I think about it, Steve would be just as good for Pepper.

Steve wasn't as tall as Thor but he was the embodiment of human perfection. That super soldier serum made Steve physically fit and he doesn't need a glowing pacemaker to keep him going. That wasn't even Steve's main strength. He can get anyone to trust him. Steve doesn't drink, smoke, swear, or sleep around. He was the guy that any girl can bring home to her father and he would like him. Steve was a war veteran and an honest to god hero and he never even bragged about it. He walked around dressed in a red, white, and blue uniform and made it look completely dignified. Pepper would have no problems trusting that Steve won't get into any problems. Steve can give her a nice peaceful life with a white picket fence and they can have a nice normal family, not like me.

_In a nice house, Pepper was busy cleaning the living room and Steve entered the house. "Hi, honey, I'm home," Steve greeted as he put his shield away. _

"_Welcome home, dear." Pepper kissed him. "Kids! Daddy's home!"_

"_Daddy!" A blond haired boy and a redhead girl ran up and hugged their father. _

"_How are my perfect kids?"_

"_Good." They said in perfect unison. _

_"I'm so glad that I married you and settled for a life as a housewife." Pepper sighed as she hugged Steve. _

_"Me too. I met Tony today."_

_"And how was he?"_

_"An alcoholic as usual."_

_"The poor man."_

"Tony?" I woke up feeling Pepper shaking my shoulder. Everyone was staring at me. I am so busted.

"Oh, I was just thinking of the possible ramifications of using a formula for my suit." I bluffed hoping that no one will notice my daydreaming.

"Yes, well, we need to go." Steve said the three shook hands one after the other. "I will see you tomorrow for our practice session?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Farewell, Tony." Thor said as he bowed his head and the two walked out. Thunder shook the house and I felt very small.

Pepper sighed in relief and finally glared at me with one of those famous Pepper glares. "What is it?" She asked.

"What is what?"

"You were glaring at them all night and you didn't even listen to what they said."

"Well, all that myth and World War II stuff just kinda... woosh." I ran my hand over my head.

I could see the wheels turn in Pepper's head and she just smiled at me. "You're jealous."

"No, I am not jealous. Why should I be jealous of a badass thunder god and a living American legend? They are stronger, more reliable, and I'm sure that people would think that you can last longer with them than with me." I think I just gave out way too much information there.

"Tony, there's no reason for you to be jealous. I like Steve and Thor but it's you that I love."

I was touched and I remembered that Pepper was never really dazzled by my wealth or the fact that I'm famous. She saw me as just Tony. She wasn't the type to go for gods or legends unless she liked the guys underneath. I was just so insecure that I didn't remember that. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

_Pepper and Tony sat together just outside of their house. "It's been fifty years since we got married." Tony sighed as he clasped his aged hand around his wife's._

_"They said that we wouldn't make it but we showed them." Pepper kissed him. _

_"Who said?"_

_"Doesn't matter. I love the view. I can't believe that you surprised me with this moon house."_ _Pepper sighed as she watched the Earth rise over the moon's horizon._

_"I still surprise you, Mrs. Stark?"_

_"Yes, but that's a good thing." _

The End


End file.
